


[Podfic] make one dream come true (you only live twice)

by beardsley, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times the Winter Soldier evaded capture.</p><p>In which there are tuxedoes, vodka martinis (shaken, not stirred), fakeout makeouts, massive property damage, a shark pit, and Steve has an Ursula Andress moment. But mostly, in true James Bond fashion, villains are seduced to the side of good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] make one dream come true (you only live twice)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [make one dream come true (you only live twice)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545058) by [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley). 



> Recorded for the 2013 podficbigbang.  
> Beta by majoline  
> Coverart by helva2260

Length: 01:27:28

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/make%20one%20dream%20come%20true%20\(you%20only%20live%20twice\).mp3) (80 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/make%20one%20dream%20come%20true%20\(you%20only%20live%20twice\).m4b) (42 MB) 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Make One Dream Come True (You Only Live Twice)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/933071) by [helva2260](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helva2260/pseuds/helva2260)




End file.
